Happily ever after?
by coffeeaddictinlove
Summary: Stephanie Plum is finally content, she has Morelli and it all finally MIGHT, be going somewhere. Yet still, there is a pesky little feeling that tells her, she doesn't have everything she wants... LET ME KNOW IF THE RATING IS OKAY
1. Prologue

**Happily ever after?**

It has been 3 months since I last saw Ranger. Morelli and I are finally on good, hot, and sweaty terms. For the first time in years, we actually _might_ be heading for something more concrete. Scary! I

can't say that I don't miss Ranger a _lot_, but I'm too happy to do anything about it. Ranger brings a kind of drama into my life (especially concerning Morelli) that I can live without. But as happy as I am,

there is still something missing. I don't think Morelli has noticed and I'm doing my best to ignore the pesky feeling, but it's hard.

I woke up with Morelli's arm slung over me and the sheets wrapped around my body in a sweaty tangle with the sun directly on my face. Morelli was still asleep, this was strange because the man was

_always _up before me. This might not be one of his better days. I kissed his forehead before heaving his arm off me and dragging the sheets with me to the shower. I had to be on my best behavior today

because there was a lot to do today. Connie had called last night before the… main events. She had told me that they had received a boatload of skips last night and " I had better get my ass in gear for

tomorrow." Connie had also told me that a handful of them had come from one drug arrest and all knew each other. Now, if we were living in normal times, this is when Ranger and the Bat-mobile(s)

would come in to play, but I'm being a good girlfriend, so this won't happen. I don't want to go there, because no matter his intention; Ranger always manages to complicate the already complicated.

* * *

A/N: I am new at this and if anyone reads this could you at least tell me if you think it's worth continuing, because I know where I could take it.


	2. Enter the Doughnuts

Chapter Two!

A/N: I didn't get many reviews or requests to finish, but I'm gonna continue anyway. Hehe. PLEASE SEND ME ONE little REVIEW!??

I stepped out of the shower and pulled a peach silk robe off the chair in the corner of the bedroom as I left and went down the stairs of Morelli's house all in one movement. It was a disturbingly graceful movement for me, BUT, on the second to last stair I tripped and fell on my face and promptly slid a few feet along the oak floors and crashed into Bob. He looked up at me will slightly bored eyes as if to tell me he'd seen it all and then went back to his sleep. I would have to walk him soon, no doubt he would come up with some kind of doggie emergency in a few moments. I groaned, this didn't feel like the start to a great day for me either. I went into the kitchen and found much more than I ever found in my fridge. I got some orange juice and poptarts for my breakfast, not bad! I thought, I gave a small chunk to Rex, who it seemed, liked his semi-permanent residence in the kitchen. He looked at me knowingly, at least I think he did, but I didn't feel like talking to my hamster on a day like today. I went out to pick up the paper, more than a little self-conscious of what I was wearing but it was soon over. When I got back, Bob was waiting, and sure enough, this seemed like a doggie emergency. I let him out and thanked God for the millionth time that Morelli had made the back yard secure. Bob would be awhile (I was guessing) so I eyed the phone with my best evil eye, but went to it and reluctantly dialed the office. Connie answered with her fake happy voice and I wondered what was going down, it was probably Vinnie.

" Hello, this is _Vincent _Plum Bail-bond agency, how may I _assist_ you today? Oh, it's you Stephanie, I've got too much going on, you have to get down here quick and help with all these skipps, they're running away right and left! Thanks, you're a doll!"

I could hear the sarcastic emphasis' in her voice and I could only assume that Vinnie was after her again to improve her phone manners. She hung up on me after recognizing my caller id and not giving me a chance to say anything. I looked disapprovingly at the phone as if it could somehow help. I could hear the sounds of Morelli stirring upstairs, the water was gurgling through the walls and the sun streamed through the glass door. I wondered very deeply in that moment why most of me had been craving the dark, cool, and quiet atmosphere of Ranger's apartment and company. It was so perfect here, right?

Morelli's heavy footsteps could be heard at the top of the steps, he came into view rubbing his eyes and tousling the great movie star hair, I gasped and blushed just slightly, he was completely naked. His skin glowed slightly in the early morning sun, making me think of the way it shone in the candlelight the night before. He walked right past me with a mumbled ''morning". I took it in my stride and went back upstairs to change, I felt slightly guilty about Morelli's state, I had been wearing him down in the full-on-lust department. I had too much energy, it was like needing twice the norm because I was sort of going after two guy's in my head, NO STEPHANIE! Just the one guy, that's all! Had to keep that straight or I'd for sure loose it!

I found something easy at the bottom of my laundry basket in the closet, turquoise scoop neck T, dark blue flare jeans and a pair of white Puma skater shoes I found in the hall. I spent zero time on my hair and face because for once I didn't care and surprisingly it wasn't scream worthy. I flew out of the house, screeching to a halt when I was missing both keys, and a goodbye kiss. I tore into the kitchen at high speed, snatched my keys from Bob's slobbery mouth, mentally grossing out. I stopped, slowed down, them slowly wrapped my arms around Morelli's waist, snaking my nails over his taught abs. Leaning in, I whispered in his ear:

"You, were sensational and I stand by what I've always said, you have the best ass in Trenton. Have a great day Morelli." I kissed him behind the ear, smiling against his skin. He turned around, gripping me by the waist.

" I'll see you tonight Cupcake, I'm ordering the food. "

I smiled, gave him a quick kiss and then really had to go. I looked at my car, it was parked close to the curb and I hated everything about it. As of 5 months ago, I was the not so proud owner of a bright, poison green Toyota Yaris. Maybe Today was the day it gets blown up. We can always dream!

The bail bonds office wasn't far from Morelli's house and it only took me longer to get there because I stopped for doughnuts, never hurts to have a bribe source. Early morning Trenton was nice, not much traffic and the sun shone off the glistening drops of rain that clung to the many buildings from the night before. It was chilly in my car, so I turned up the heat. I should've taken a jacket. Mental head-slap! Unbidden, a memory of Ranger came to mind, it was in the coldest winter I had seen in Trenton yet, I was chasing a skip (without much success) through the heavily snowed sidewalks, I was close to the bonds office when I was about to give up, Ranger came out of the door and easily grabbed the skip like plucking an apple from it's tree. I had been jealous but grateful. He had pulled me close, our fogged breaths mingling and… stop it Stephanie!

I pulled into the curb by the office and brought the doughnut's with me inside. When I entered, Lula was crouching by a file cabinet, trying to look busy. I inspected her apparel, she was wearing a light washed jean vest with leopard print accents and collar, under that was a stretchy pink T. She also had on a dark blue mini-skirt with purple leggings with fashionable brown high-heeled boots. She had several gold chains and severe make-up but her hair was black, and it looked good. Connie was as always, kick ass but business like in a slate gray suit with an electric blue shirt underneath, it was also low cut enough so that you cold see her fantastic cleavage and just the hint of a lacey bra.

" Good morning bright, cheerful, and RUDE Connie! And Lula, how are you and Tank? "

Connie looked slightly embarrassed and Vinnie came out of his office swearing that he knew Connie was too impolite, I tried to ignore him, instead focusing on Lula who was covertly trying to ask me about my

"sex glow." I shut them all up then stuck my hand out pointedly for my files. Connie demurely handed me a large stack and I sat down, with a huge huff of exasperation to read the dreaded documents.


	3. The Oh shit! Factor

A/N: I have gotten a few reviews on this and they've all been good, so… this is the next bit and hopefully it will be better since it wasn't written at 3 o'clock in the morning after I came back from a party.

Chapter 3 ~ We call this the " Oh shit! " factor

The first few files were nothing new, people I'd picked up before for the same dumb shit every time. It actually surprised me to see them again; because you would think that maybe they would at least move on to something new once they'd exposed themselves a few times or robbed the corner store for chips, again. I sighed, and moved on to the next one, this one featured a dealer and he did not look like a happy guy. I wondered why Connie had given this to me instead of Ranger, I mean, the bond on this guy was large enough for me to make a sizable down-payment on a house!

I looked up at Connie and showed her the file.

" Talk to Vinnie. "

She said.

" VINNIE!"

He came out, dramatically covering his ears as if it had really been loud enough to hurt them.

" Stephanie! Jesus, Christ! Break my eardrums why don't cha?! what is it this time princess?"

" Why do I have a dealer who hangs out on Stark?"

" Oh, right, well, I talked to Ranger and…"

I had a slight panic.

" Stop right there Vinnie, I know what you're going to say and NO, I am not going to work with Ranger. "

" Fine."

" That's it???"

"Yeah, I was just offering you the chance for some extra cash."

I sighed. That sounded really appealing but I remembered the promise I had made to Morelli months ago, no Ranger. It was supposed to be simple but this made me want to break it all for some money.

"Vinnie, I can's see Ranger anymore and I don't want you talking to him about me!"

"Okay woman, don't start with the PMS! "

I sighed and realized he didn't understand the reasons I had for biting his head off. I tossed the offending file on Connie's desk and turned back to the others. I turned and ran head long into a solid body that had silently appeared behind me. I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't who I knew it must be.

" Babe."

Oh shit. I looked up at him and his eyes roamed over me and focused, surprisingly on my shoes. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed despite myself. He smiled down at me sexily and I could have imploded right there. I think I heard something like a "Damn girl! " from behind me but I was busy reliving the moment I had bought the white skater shoes. Ranger and I had been chasing a skip; who had been picked up for theft. We discovered that his brother was a street vendor. The man's brother told us that he would tell us where his brother was if we bought something. I had picked up the first thing I saw and Ranger had insisted on paying for them. Ever since, the shoes had been like a good luck charm, they were also the only shoes I had that Bob hadn't targeted. Ranger had touched them and they seemed to retain some of the magic. Ranger's magic touch…no, no do not go there!

" Shit ranger had anyone ever told you, that you should wear a bell?"

I took the files and left without another word. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I kept going. Blowing out my tension into the street, I raced to my low rent apartment, which I still kept, just in case. I had left my stun gun there last Saturday. I got out of my car and entered the front door. There was no one in the elevator, so apparently Mrs. Bessler was taking a break. It didn't take long to get the stun gun from my nearly empty apartment.

As I drove to try and pick up my first skip, I had some time to do a little reflecting. Where was this all going? I had a sucky job, which I happened to suck at. I wanted to do the dealer job with Ranger and I wanted my clothes all intact. No, I shouldn't be complaining, there wasn't anything I should be complaining about. I just had a feeling that things were too perfect. Sometimes I things needed things to be slightly chaotic for life to be perfect, so I usually responded with something that made it not perfect. I could think of a few classic examples of this but the first one was from when I was 8, I had drawn a perfectly acceptable drawing, my teacher loved it and after she had left I had taken the red crayon and created a bloody mess all over the page. That might have been the start of my mother's drinking career because my principle had called and recommended therapy. I forgot all this for the moment and made a mental note to get cover-up, I was entering the burg now. The row housed flashed by and I realized that Helena Jenkowitz lived two blocks from my parents house. The file had told me that Helena Jenkowitz was a 31 year old single mother of a twelve year old girl- this would complicate things- who had been caught knocking the heads of the parking meters by her daughters school for money. This was her first offense so she would more than likely get off with a misdemeanor. Helena's house was a row house very much like my parents' it was a dulled rosey pink with white shutters, it was charming in a rustic middle class way and I could see a 12 year old and her mother living here. I rang her doorbell and she answered almost immeadiately, I felt I recognized her from somewhere but whatever.

"Hi, miss Jenkowitz, I'm Stephanie Plum, and I am here to inform you that you missed your court date. Vincent Plum bail bonds is hopeful that you will come down to the station with me and re-"

"Mommy?"

I looked down at the brown haired girl who was coming out from behind her mother's shoulder. I looked into her eyes and had a sudden flash of Déjà vu. Who had I seen with eyes like that?

" Hi honey, I was just talking to your mom. Miss Jenkowitz, like I was saying this shouldn't take more than an hour and a half and we could take your daughter with us."

She looked at me in surprise and I saw her pain, she didn't want her daughter to go to the police station with her. I took pity on her, she just seemed so familiar.

" Or we could drop her off at a relative's house, it there somewhere she could stay?"

She looked at me in relief.

" Oh thank you, you're being very sweet, I can't believe I forgot my appointment, I'm so frazzled sometimes," she turned to her beautiful daughter and asked her: " can you go and get your homework sweetie, I need to drop you off at grandma's for awhile."

She was a smart girl, she didn't ask any questions.

"Okay mom, I'll be right back."

" Sweet kid."

I commented. She smiled a silent thank you. I waited awkwardly on her front step for what seemed like forever. Helena and her daughter were back in 15 minutes and I packed them all in the car 'that was easy' I thought. Helena gave me directions to her mother's house. It was a small bungalow between the projects and the burg. On the way there, I talked to Helena and I figured out that she and I had gone to high school together, she was a year older than me so we hadn't spoken much but I realized that that was how I knew her. We left her daughter, whose name I discovered was Josephine with her Grandmother. On the way back towards town I picked up my cell and called Connie. She answered me almost immediately.

" Hello? Oh, hello Stephanie! Do you have someone?"

" Hi, yeah, I have Helena Jenkowitz with me and we're on our way to the station, do you think you could meet us there? She has a daughter that she really needs to get back to."

" Oh, oh yeah sure thing, I'll be there ASAP."

She hung up on me before I could acknowledge her so I just shut the phone.

" Are you sure that this will only take an hour Stephanie? I really can't leave Josephine with my mother for too long, especially overnight, she has a very mild form of Altzheimers."

"Oh I understand and this really shouldn't take long, do you know Connie from the bonds office? She understands that it's hard being a single mother, she'll get there as soon as she can."

" Alright and thank you."

I nodded and we spent the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the station, I could already see Connie's car and I was relieved. I walked Helena to the front desk so I could collect my receipt and just when I was about to leave, I heard Morelli calling my name.

" Hey Cupcake! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw him walking swiftly towards me. I would never grow tired of watching him. He came towards me and I giggled, he had this ridiculous little kid smile and I wondered again why I had the urge to destroy perfection. He was about to kiss me when he saw Helena, being handcuffed to the chair behind me. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

" Helena?"

He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows too. How did he know Helena Jenkowitz?

" Joe."

She said softly, and I knew by the way that she said it, that she knew something about Joseph Morelli that I didn't.

A/N again: This chapter was kind uneventful, I know, but it was important. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Say what!

A/N: CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay, I have another chapter. Is anyone wondering what the connection is between Helena and Morelli? Any theories? Cause this chapter isn't the end of it. Review and enjoy! (btw, Ranger is coming out to play, be patient).

Chapter Four~ Say what?!

I looked between the two. They seemed to have forgotten I was here at all. They were starring at each other quite unnervingly, it was like they were both seeing the same thing in their minds eye. It only lasted a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, finally it was over and they looked away. I turned to Joe.

" Do you two know each other? "

What a dumb question! What is it idiots day for me? Of course they know each other! Joe slowly turned to me and started to answer but Helena beat him to it.

" We… dated, for awhile back when I was starting college."

" Oh."

I said, lamely.

" Are you done here Cupcake? We could go for lunch."

Joseph asked me. He was changing the subject, asshole, I'll talk to him later.

" Uh, yeah, " I looked to Helena with a hopefully reassuring smile, " Connie can get you and Josephine home Helena, she won't mind."

She nodded, I grabbed Joe and dragged him into the sun.

15 minutes later we were sitting at a booth in the back of Pino's. Joe was doing his best to ignore me and I was staring at him with my best angry glare. I was hoping that any moment he would crack and maybe throw an angry "What?!" my way, but he just sat there. I was pissed off, he was just staring off into space, completely ignoring me and brooding like he was something to be feared if disturbed. I hated him for being able to do that, I was a little scared to ask him but my curiosity was overwhelming. I should probably work on that, I was told it could get me into trouble.

" I give up on the silence Morelli, what is making you so…I don't know…_creepy_? " He didn't respond, " Come on Joseph don't make this a one step forward two steps back situation!"

" It's just something that happened a long time ago Stephanie. I guess you could say that Helena Jenkowitz was my first…" he struggled to find the right word, " …heart break. She…"

I sighed, so this was the big drama. I almost felt like laughing, Morelli having his heart broken when he had been such a heart breaker himself. But I cared too much to laugh at him.

" It's okay," I touched his hand from across the table, " you don't have to tell me, how bout we order some pizza, really cheesy and full of grease, " I paused and smiled at him wickedly, " we can work it off later."

Usually I'm not one for dirty talk but I thought what the heck, this might qualify as an emergency.

I said goodbye to Morelli outside of Pino's and got into my car, there were a few more skips. Someone named Daliah St. James was first on my list. Daliah St. James was a few years younger than me, she lived in the Latino district of Trenton only a couple of miles from Stark street. She was married and had two children. She had been arrested for assaulting a police officer with her husband's golf club. I read a little further, she had done it because the cop had given her speeding ticket while she had been on her way to see her sick child at the hospital. I felt for her and part of me didn't want to take her in. The idiot police officer was obviously a jerk, but this is what I do. The house had a cheerful quality that I appreciated immediately. I didn't want to go in there and I was so focused on that that I didn't see the black car outside. I walked up to the front door and wrapped on the door three times, I was met by a flustered but very beautiful Latina woman. She was wearing an apron and I could hear shouting children in the background shouting something that sounded like 'uncle Rick'. I took her in, trying to assess how much trouble she would be. Daliah St James came to approximately five foot seven, she had long sweeping dark brown hair and looks reminiscent of Jessica Alba. She was the kind of woman that could have been a model or an actress, she had a sweet face and knew she would come with me.

" Hello Mrs. St. James, My name is Stephanie Plum, I work for Vincent Plum-"

She turned and ran back into her house, I chased her, I have got to stop assessing people on sight, it never works out well, I thought. I didn't have to chase her far, she was waiting in the living room, where she was talking to a tall man I recognized immediately. Ricardo Carlos Manoso was standing in my skips living room and I had no idea why.

" Ranger?!"

I shouted. What the hell was he doing here?

" Babe, I guess you've met my sister."

I was in danger of snorting. His SISTER? This wasn't cool, would Ranger try and stop me from taking in his…sister? My train of thought was interrupted by Daliah's two young children threw themselves at Ranger crying: " Uncle Ricky!!!!!!"

I couldn't help myself, I smirked then started to really laugh. Ranger tried to silence me with a death glare. I ignored it at my own peril, and i looked over at Ranger's sister, she was confused.

"So, I guess I can assume that you two know each other?"

I smiled at her, still giggling rather embarrassingly.

" hehe… uh, yeah, we work together, sometimes."

I could feel Ranger's eyes on me but I ignored them, I knew that whatever I saw there would hurt me.

" That's wonderful, but you're not here for small talk, let me get my purse, I'll be right back," She started to leave but turned back to Ranger, " You're okay to watch the kids right Rick?"

He nodded, still a man of few words. This made me smile.

" Sooo…. Ricky…"

I narrowly escaped being swatted with my own file, that was taken out of my hands. I hadn't seen this less serious side of Ranger before, he was always the mysterious one.

" Babe, I have people who are related to me."

" Pshaw, I know that, it wasn't like I thought you were created in a Eugenics lap or something…"

He actually laughed at this and he laughed hard. Great, I was a source of entertainment again. My smile disappeared, I turned, but Ranger grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.

" Stephanie, " I could only process one thing at a time, right now Ranger was touching me and he knew very well that that was forbidden now because touching led to other things. I acted suddenly and regretted it instantly. I kissed him. We were interrupted by a small voice to the right of me.

" This is so _romantic!_"

It was Daliah's little girl. I left without another word, my cheeks flaming up with shame and regret. Shit! I reprimanded myself, of all the stupid things to do!

" Frickity frick frick fudge!"

I muttered to myself while heading to the kitchen. I was so preoccupied by my mistake that, I didn't see Daliah coming towards me; we crash landed.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I said, even more embarrassed. She waved it off and we headed to my car. I took her to the police station and I drove her home. When I dropped her off, I didn't go inside, but as I drove away I smiled, thinking of what I had learned. Sighing, I tried to push it to the back of my mind, all of it. This would just be another angle to the Ranger enigma. That's all it could ever mean.


	5. Show me all you got

Chapter Five ~ Show me all you got

I thought about all the things that had happened today on the way to Morelli's. I really just arrested the Wizard's sister. Shit. I thought about Morelli, why had he seemed so down when I had left him, had he told me everything that that what was on his mind? It seemed like there might have been something else… was I being paranoid? Of course I was. No, I wasn't, there was something bothering him and I would just have to wait till it came spilling out, I could wait, right? I wasn't paying any attention to the road while I was thinking these things and just a few miles from the office, I heard the loud blaring of a horn, the lights nearly blinded me, the truck crashed into me and glass shattered everywhere.

Morelli POV

I couldn't believe that after all these years Helena had suddenly reappeared, she was just there suddenly and when I saw her again it was as if no time had passed, I was right back to where I had been 13 years ago when I had caught her with my best friend on my couch. It was painful beyond belief and I didn't know what this would mean, I hadn't seen Helena in a very long time, not since I heard that she was pregnant. Helena and Markus (my "friend") had apparently gotten married and moved to Pennsylvania. Why was she here now, without Mark and out on bail. She had looked at me so- I was stopped in the middle of my train of thought when the officer in front of me pointed out that I had been reading the same sentence for an hour. I sighed and looked at the stack of paperwork in my inbox, it seemed to be mountains high. I through down my pen on the floor, I couldn't stand this, this confusion and I couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie's face when I told her about Helena, I had lied about Helena, I hadn't told her about the possibility there had been that Helena's baby was mine. Years ago, I had asked her and she had refused a paternity test, instead taking Markus and the small baby girl with her to Pennsylvania. Now that she was back, was it possible she wanted something from him? Was there even a small possibility that Helena Jenkowitz's little girl was my little girl too? Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen, this is supposed to be me, and Stephanie's big chance to be happy. Why does my life insist on being so screwed up? The phone started to ring and it nearly buzzed off the table. It was Stephanie's mother. Great.

" Mrs. Plum."

I could tell immediately that she had been crying, fear clenched in the pit of my stomach, was Stephanie alright?

" Joe, oh Joe, you have to come right away, Stephanie's been in an awful car accident!"

More fear squeezed at my heart and I gasped, tears already filling my eyes at the thought of losing her.

" Where are you? I'll be there as soon as possible."

" I'm… we're… we-we're at Our Lady of Sorrows it shou-should be about-"

" I know where it is, is, is she alright?"

" We don't know Joe, oh, we really don't know."

I shut off my phone and grabbed my jacket on the way to my captain's office. I walked in without caring if she was on the phone.

" Stephanie was in a car accident, I need to go."

Captain Geverra looked up at me in agitation and concern, she was on the phone and she waved me out. Mouthing 'Go!' but quickly went back to her phone call, I rushed out of the station and clumsily fumbled through my pockets for the keys to my SUV. This couldn't be happening to her, she has always been like Wonder Woman, freaking indestructible.

Ranger POV

My last encounter with Stephanie was running through my head. What had that kiss been? She had gone months without looking at me, without talking to me or working with me. She was treating like I had some sort of fatal decease. Then that kiss, she has no idea what her kisses to me otherwise she wouldn't have done it. I couldn't stand this hot and cold thing, she was all I wanted, all the time, but I know she knows that she's better off with Morelli. She is better off with him right? This was doing me no good, thinking about this drama, I had things to do and surroundings to be aware of. Daliah was going to be okay, I think, it was partially my fault, I shouldn't have left Alejandro alone with the security dogs. Tank tapped me on the shoulder, he was holding his cell phone in his left hand with an expression of something… I couldn't quite tell, was in concern?

" It's Stephanie Carlos, there was a car accident, she's at Our Lady of Sorrows."

Panic flooded my insides, _Babe._

Morelli POV

I finally got to the hospital and I rushed inside to the front desk.

" Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I can find Stephanie Plum? She probably came through the emergency room, she was in a car accident."

The woman at the desk looked up at me very slowly. She sighed.

" What is your relation to Ms. Plum?"

I paused, should I tell her the truth, or would the truth keep me from seeing Stephanie.

" I'm her husband."

I had decided to lie. The woman at the desk gave me directions and it exercised all my self-control not to run through the halls until I found her. This couldn't be the end, all the worst scenario's ran through my mind. Stephanie dead, Stephanie in a coma, Stephanie hurt beyond repair, Stephanie… Maybe she would be okay, maybe it sounds worse than it is. I found her room on the forth floor, 452. I stopped, she was lying there, bruised and cut, with all sorts of machines around her. Her family was sitting there, looking grim and sad. No, no, no, no, no, she has to be okay. I walked in.

" Oh Stephanie, " I turned to her family, " Is she going to be…okay?"

Her mother was about to answer when someone came up from behind me. It was _him._

" I just talked to the Doctor, she…"

I turned around to see Ranger standing in the doorway, he had gotten here before me.

" She'll what?"

Ranger drew in a deep breath and…

A/N: Hehe cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm going on vacation so I don't know if I'll get a chance then. Do you like?????? Please leave a comment, I swear it'll pick up soon, I'm just setting the stage.


	6. Just another chapter

Just another chapter ~

" _She'll what?"_

" _She's…"_

I waited, my nerves on high alert form the overdose of fear that was shooting straight to my heart. In that moment I studied every line of the man cupcake loves, in explicit detail, I saw every line, and all the things in his expression that could possibly tell me what was wrong with Stephanie.

" She's in an induced coma because her blood pressure is too high and they don't want to risk her going into shock and having a heart attack. The doctors are optimistic that she'll be fine, but her injuries should keep her in physical therapy for a few weeks."

I turned to Stephanie. She will be okay, she will be fine, everything is okay. I didn't turn around, just kept my eyes on the sleeping woman in the hospital bed, the woman I love.

" Thank you, you can go, you said it yourself, she'll be fine."

I heard an uncharacteristic snort of indignation coming quite uncharacteristically from the man behind me.

" I'm not going anywhere Morelli. "

I whirled around in disbelief.

" Excuse me…? "

I stared Manoso straight in the face. I vaguely heard Stephanie's grandmother yelling " Cockfight!" excitedly behind me and had the urge to roll my eyes like Stephanie did so often. Stephanie, this wasn't at all about me. This was about Stephanie and as much as I hated to admit it, Stephanie would want 'Ranger' here. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to finish.

"Nevermind."

He nodded, as if I had chosen the right thing, I hated him for that. I couldn't believe that this was my competition. He was so full of him self. ALL THE TIME! I could only hope that one day soon, Stephanie would see through the mother fucker and see that all I want is to be with her. I watched as Ranger went over to her and immediately took her hand whispering something in her ear and kissing her forehead. I had to try very hard to restrain myself from throwing him out the door. I settled for touching her foot and consoling her mother, who was sobbing silently, rocking back and forth with relief and worry on her face. I held Stephanie's mother while she cried, and after a ling time, she was done, she whispered into my ear:

" Stephanie is so lucky to have you Joseph, I hope she has you for the rest of her life."

I looked over at Stephanie and Manoso.

" Me too."

Stephanie POV ~

I couldn't remember things, things that had happened to me so clearly before, I was right back to the night I had called Ranger to get me out of the handcuffs that had attached a very naked me to the shower rod. And then it was every other moment, every other feeling, look or touch he had ever given me. And then I was swamped with visions of Morelli. There was just so much, and I didn't want to think about it anymore, this blackness was a relieving break, maybe I could stay here forever.

Ranger POV ~

I sat by my Babe's bed side for several hours (enduring vicious glares from Morelli the whole time), until Tank pulled me aside and told me I his most regretful tone, that we had to leave because there was the meeting I had with my partners about selling out all my shares in the other office braches of Rangeman. I had decided to go through with this a few months ago because I had decided to settle down and fight for my babe. That was when she had told me that she couldn't see me anymore. This whole thing was just so messed up. I got up to leave and I saw Morelli smirk in triumph. I went to Lula who was standing in the back of the room looking worried.

" Call one of us if anything changes, please."

" Of course."

This was the most serious I had ever seen Lula. I didn't want to leave Stephanie, but this couldn't wait.

" I'll be back."

I announced to the room, talking to know one inparticular.

A/N: I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I didn't want you all to think I was forgetting about this story. I've been on vacation for the last week and now I'm about to start school and there is serious other craziness in my life but I WILL try to update as soon as possible.




	7. All is not well

Chapter 7 ~ All is not well

Stephanie POV ~

I had been in darkness for what seemed like forever, before I started to hear voices, it was nothing at first, just sounds and murmurs, teasing me. I wanted so badly to hear what they were saying. Gradually I could hear, little snippets of conversation, the doctors, saying I was improving, someone that sounded like Ranger saying something in a whisper, Morelli talking to me, holding my hand, my mother crying. I wanted to wake up but something was stopping me. This was torture, people talking but me not being able to respond. Finally, I realized exactly what the doctors were saying. I was supposed to come out of this on my own now, they thought I could wake up from this, but I don't know how. This is infuriating! It was days before I could think to even try and open my eyes. I tried and it failed, it felt like my eyelids were glued shut, or maybe weighted down be a thousand pounds of… something. I heard many voices that got jumbled around in my head, but I picked out one in specific. Ranger. 'Babe, please wake up, we've all been waiting for you.' I tried really hard, and there it was, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Ranger, smiling the 1000 watt smile, but it was Morelli, looking concerned, and a few gasps.

" Cupcake, you're awake."

I tried to smile, but failed. This was going to take awhile, this waking up thing.

3 Months later…

It's been three months since I woke up and started my recovery. Morelli has been there every step of the way, helping me with the shity physical therapy, listening to me swear and complain, and fight for an investigation into my hit and run. But, even though he had been there and I couldn't have done it without him, there was something off about him. There is something he won't tell me and now that I was better, I want to know what it is, but I'm afraid to ask. Is it something I won't want to know? I thought back to when I had first woken up, Morelli had been there, but Ranger hadn't, for some reason I thought he would be. The doctors had all told me that I would be fine if I did therapy for my broken arm and sprained neck. I had worked hard to be okay and now that I am, I REALLY want to know who is responsible for this.

I was going back to work in a few days, Morelli was sitting on the couch and there I was making m breakfast. We had hardly spoken two words to each other in the past few days, he was growing moodier with time, I couldn't stand this anymore.

" Okay what gives Morelli, snap out of it!"

He looked at me, a dead look in his eyes, it was like he was depressed but I had no idea why.

" What?"

" What is going on with you, we haven't spoken more than a few sentences to each other in weeks."

" Nothing."

He replied. I rolled my eyes, this was getting me no-where, I had to get out of this house.

" What is WRONG with you?! Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you admit that anything's wrong, because trust me, there is!"

" There's nothing wrong Stephanie."

" The hell there isn't, you've been like this since… since we saw Helena…"

He looked up at that, fear in his eyes.

" This has nothing to do with Helena!"

I looked at his face, and I started to put 1 and 2 together. 1 and 2… Morelli, Helena…Josephine. "_We knew each other for awhile back when I was starting College." _Helena was my age, she and Morelli had a bad break up, Josephine is…12. No…it couldn't be.

" Joseph Morelli you had better tell me what is going on with you or I'm leaving, right now!"

He looked up at that, but didn't say anything. I went to leave, angry as hell. I was suddenly yanked back, I stared into his eyes, eyes that were pleading with me to understand. He knows I know.

" Shit Morelli, do you really think it's true?"

He nodded. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and went upstairs, this couldn't happen with me here, I had to leave. I grabbed everything that I could reach and threw it into the laundry basket I still kept in the closet. I ran back down stairs, as fast as I could, favoring my arm.

" Stephanie!"

I stopped with my back to him.

" Joe, you have a kid, or at least you think you do, I can't be here."

I walked out, marveling at the extreme suckiness my life seems to always have. This was too much, I couldn't handle this right now. I got to the next stop light when I realized I had forgotten Rex. I put on the breaks and the car in back of me bumped me forward.

" Shit. I hate my life. "

I muttered, I continued down the road and ignored the man who had gotten out of his car to apologize, Morelli could take care of Rex for now.

I ran three red lights on the way to my apartment. I hauled my stuff out of my newest piece of crap car and moved into the building, it started raining as soon as I got inside. My apartment was stone cold and I shivered, I could see the cold light pouring onto the kitchen floor, it made the whole place feel like doom. This wasn't any better than Joe's but at least he wasn't here to sulk. I dropped all the things that were in my arms. I started to break down, this sucked! Joeseph Morelli had a kid, he's a father, he… no, this didn't fit, I don't want this to fit! Walking into my room, I pulled on my old sweats and crawled into bed, crying about all the things that could change. I watched the rain slide down the glass of my bedroom window, and I cried myself into a deep sleep I didn't wake up from until after dark.

A/N: Hi again! I wrote this instead of doing what I should be doing so I hope you like. Please leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Stay with me

Chapter 8 ~ Stay with me

A/N: Okay, so I know people have been wondering where Ranger is, and I have been too. jk. Ranger is coming into the story, I just have too much respect for Stephanie's relationship with Morelli, to have her running off to Ranger the second things get bad. Patience. Also, school has started for me, so this is all a lot more difficult. I will try and write a looonger chap soon, but I have this huge project due soon, so, PATIENCE.

Stay with me~

The darkness that surrounded me was complete at first, I struggled to see my surroundings, I felt good, I had slept for… I don't know how long. I stretched, closing my eyes. My eyes snapped open, I remembered everything, _Joe…, _I had come to my apartment, I had slept in my own bed for the first time in months. Joseph has a daughter. I left. I wanted to cry again. Why is my life always such a painful kick in the butt! I got up, and stumbled around a little before I found the light. Too bright, too bright, I turned it off and went back to bed, the clock (which I could now see) said it was almost 10, what was I going to do but sleep? This is of course assuming I CAN sleep. I lay there for a very long time before finally giving up, I had slept for most of the day, I was wide awake, and there was too much packed inside my head. I reached for the table, but then I remembered I had left all my stuff in the entryway; I sighed, it was so far away. I got up and ran to the entryway, picked up the stuff and hightailed it outta there running back to the warmth of my bed. I found my cell phone in my ginormous purse by some miracle. I flipped it open and found the forbidden number, it glared at me in all of it's lit-up glory, I pressed the little green button and didn't regret it, for the first time in a long time.

" Hi, can you meet me?"

I heard breathing on the other end of the line.

" Where?"

I breathed out in relief.

" My apartment."

I heard the line go dead and realized I had only about 15 minutes to not look like I had just walked out of a horror movie. I scrambled out of bed, leaving the sheets in a mess of confusion behind me. I threw whole messes of things aside, looking for a comb or anything that would make my appearance less crazed. In a few minutes, I held up my findings: A comb with five teeth broken off, a toothbrush, some mints, face powder and an old tube of mascara. I work quickly so I wasn't sure if it was water or mascara that wiped across my cheek but I didn't really have time to care. I rushed back to bed and waited, deathly silent, for the door to click open. I had opened my senses so much to the smallest sounds around me, that when the door actually opened I jumped and almost screamed. I slapped a hand to my mouth, holding in the surprise. I wanted to pretend that I was sleeping and maybe he would leave, but that's the chicken way out of this thing, and I'm not going to be a chicken, not this time.

" Ranger? Is that you?"

He came into my sights a second later. He stopped. I stopped. We stared at each other. I can't exactly remember what happened next cause it happened so fast. Ranger was flying across the room, Ranger was holding me, Ranger was looking at me like I was the last woman on Earth…errkkkk, stop. Hold up, I remember this next bit: his lips sealed themselves to my skin and I could swear that time slowed waaaay down. I know I should push him away, but after all this time…

" _Babe… _"

He whispered in my ear. The second it left his lips, my insides were on fire and my skin erupted in goose-bumps, making me wriggle underneath him. He took that as a sign of consent, and started to unbutton my shirt, but I stopped him. My hand on his chest was more arousing then all the kisses had been, I could feel all the potential his body had and I was wasting it with what I was about to ask him to do…but…

"P-P-Pleassse, p-pp-please just hold me."

I was crying fat, succulent tears filled with sadness. He kissed them away, his brows furrowed with concern.

" Stay with me."

I said. He didn't speak, instead he lay down beside me and pulled my body right up against his so tight his muscles felt like mine and in the dark, I wasn't sure which arms were his. I lay there for a long time, then, when I was almost asleep, I muttered something, thinking he wouldn't hear it.

" I love you."

He smiled against my neck. Shit.


	9. Let's NOT talk about it!

Let's NOT talk about it.

I woke up alone, big surprise. I got up and shuffled to the kitchen to look for food. I found some stale crackers in the furthest corner of the cupboards. I stood at the cold kitchen counter and contemplated my life, not such a good idea given my current emotional state. The last few months have been so hectic, I don't know if I can take any more complication, especially of the Ranger variety. I shouldn't have said anything to him last night, I was just tempting fate there. What was I going to do about Joe? Maybe we both just needed a fresh start and if I leave him alone to sort things out for himself – maybe we would both get that. I've always thought this is really corny, but if I let him go, and he comes back to me, I'll know we're meant to be. I can't think of anything else to do, this could be the end for us. The thought made tears slide down my cheeks and I was truly sad at the thought. I had never thought that Joe and I would have a family, but there was definitely something about our relationship that had seemed like happily ever after.

Yet, all through my relationship with Morellli, including the in-again off-again's, there had been the thought of Ranger at the back of my mind. I had wanted to rip the man's clothes off and eat him like he was a human serving of pineapple up side down cake from day one. Over the years I have come to know different sides of him- sides that have made me love him, sides that have made pesky little feelings grow in the back of my mind, in the pit of my stomach and at the very bottom of my heart. These feelings had caused me to do stupid things that had always made ofr a sore spot in my relationship with Joe. I can't count the number of fights and snide remarks he had made. The kisses and stolen touches Ranger had limited himself to were just too much for Joe's Italian temper. It was like I couldn't be free of wither of them, maybe there was a 3rd guy out there and he would be the perfect combination of both of them… no, impossible, there is no one like Morelli or Ranger, that was why I had been so attracted to them in the first place.

I thought Morelli and I had gotten closer, but him lying to me was the final straw. If Josephine turned out to be his daughter, things were going to change. What if it was all true and Morelli started to have feelings for Helena? I know I don't want to be the one to be standing in the way. Morelli could have a new, very important person in his life soon, I should take a step back and see if I can find out whether the Batman really DOESN'T do relationships. I have held back so much with Ranger, this could be my chance to find out if there's something I've been missing all this time. I'll figure this out later; I pulled myself off the counter and went to change, maybe there was work for me at the office, this deep thought stuff can wait….

There was work alright, when I arrived, I got sympathetic looks from Connie and Lula, rumors had already begun to spread about our break-up, and the alleged cause.

" I DON'T want to talk about it."

They had accepted that for once and Connie handed me over a stack nearly a foot high; there were a few higher bond cases but I decided to start with the regulars.

"_Mooner, Kawinsky, Jacobs…"_

I whispered the familiar names to myself and sighed. I keep hoping that one of these days one of those names will have dropped off the list, you would think that they could figure out something better. I grabbed as stack and stood up,

" I'm leaving."

I said over my shoulder. I heard a soft,

" Kay."

" See you later white girl."

Behind me and I headed for the dreaded car. _If I had a dime for every car I've had since starting this job, I could almost pay for a brand new one…_ I thought to myself as I started up the engine. There really seems to be no foreseeable end to my bad luck

Lucile Kawinsky… I would have to say that she is one of my favorites, I am always interested by what she's done because it's always something ridiculous and it's never the same felony twice. I stopped outside her house and read the file aloud:

" Lucile Karen Kawinsky, age 37, arrested for vandalizing city property, handling dangerous explosives, indecent exposure and suspicion of animal cruelty, also noted that her blood alcohol content was 0.7, She was arrested for using road flare on a coral stall to attract a bull while her boob was hanging out and while she was drunk! Whoever had arrested her must be new to the area because most of what Trenton women wear _would_ be considered indecent exposure anywhere else, and the cops here are so use to seeing it all they don't really care. I wanted her to tell me the story, but right before my accident, Vinnie had given me a lecture on "professionalism" which was hilarious, coming from him, but what the heck, it never hurts.

Karen answered her door after a couple of rings, she was talking on the phone and laughing hard. When she saw me she smiled some more and waved me in, I followed her and politely waited for her to finish her conversation. I know her well enough to know that she won't run away the second I blink.

" Ronnie, I don't think Carl is enough of man to admit it, just cut him a break and then demand a present, it's how all the best relationships work."

I didn't really agree with Lucile, but she might be on to something. I have never once given Morelli slack when it comes to a fight but neither has he, we're both WAY too stubborn. If I had cut Morelli some slack on this last one, maybe we would be together and I wouldn't be in emotional limbo with Ranger…

At last she hung up the phone and turned to me with a smile.

" Sorry about that darlin', my friend's been havin' a real tough time, you understand sweetness."

I nodded.

" You know why I'm here Luci, I need you to reschedule."

" Yeah I know the drill, lead the way Pumpkin, I got no where to be."

Luci chatted happily to know one in particular for the first part of the drive, which left me plenty of time to think. All of a sudden, when I was about to turn, Luci shouted: 'LOOK OUT STEPHANIE!' I slammed on the breaks in the middle of the street. The hands that were slammed down on the rusty hood of my car was… Joe. He was out, running in nothing but a pair of shorts, the sweat glistened off his chest and his eyes glared angrily at the windshield, until he realized it was me. I honked and he got out of the way, looking hurt I hadn't… I don't know…done something more?

" Stephanie! That guy was ten shades of YUM!!!! Do you know him? Cause it sure looks like he knows you."

Luci said after we had gotten clear of Joe. I know all too well how yummy he is… but we broke up…

" We may have met before…"

" From the look on his face, it seems you made an impression sweet-cheeks."

" Yeah, I think I might have."

I think she could tell form my tone of voice I didn't want to talk about it, because she shut up and we drove the rest of the way to the police station in silence.

After dropping Luci off, I pulled into an empty parking lot and realized that most of the skip's files I had grabbed were stuff I might need back-up on. Should I call Ranger? Would he want to talk about last night? I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial. Only one way to find out…

A/N: Drop me a line people, it doesn't take that much time…btw I now know where I'm taking this so no more jumping around in the plot arena, as my lit teacher told me: " This isn't a gymnasium!"


	10. This is another AN: Sorry!

This is another A/N: I'm sorry!

I have to admit that I have hit a road-block with both of my stories. I am experiencing a lack of inspiration, which does not make me happy. I am very committed to the characters and I believe in both their relationships, but I'm not sure where to take it. I have a lot of ideas, but none of them seems to fit and the words just won't come. My English teacher says its writers block, I told him…well never mind what I told him, I got detention for it, but I'm starting to think he was right. Does anyone have any suggestions? I am eager to continue these stories, but between school and life drama, all the creative juices are being sucked out of me. If you don't care, I understand, just don't reply, but if any of you would like to see something happen or idk…know a good writer's block therapist, that would be splendid! I'm sorta at the point now where its like " speak now or forever hold your peace!"

I'll get back to ya'll as soon as I think of something genius or get a really big white board on which to work things out.

Until later!


	11. Nothing Missing

" Yo!"

I heard his familiar voice on the end of the line. I dearly wanted to hang up, but I know he has caller id. I just realized I don't want to talk to him. Swell time to realize that Stephanie! I had to come up with something quick,

" Yo yourself. So, I was wondering of you have anyone to spare today, I have a real pig on my list and I'd like to have some back- up other than Lula."

There was a long pause, I thought maybe he would say no, but finally he spoke.

" Lester's free today."

" Good."  
Another long pause,

" I'll send him to your apartment?"

" No, tell him to meet me at Pino's. I have to get some lunch."

Almost wanting to kill Morelli works up an appetite.

" Alright, he'll be right over."

" Okay."

I said.

" I'll see you soon."

" Yeah, Bye."

I responded. Ranger, man of few words, hung up and I sighed. That was awkward.

Lester was Pino's when I pulled in the drive. I could tell because of the black SUV tucked in a corner of the parking lot looking like a diamond in the ruff of beat up Jersey cars. I pulled in to a free spot, jerking to stop in the awful crap-mobile. Lester was waiting just inside the door.

" Hey beautiful!"

He said. His customary welcome still managing to bring a blush to my cheeks. Damn.

" Hi Lester. Wanna grab a table? I gotta hit the ladies room."

I brushed past him without waiting for a response. I don't actually have to pee; I just need to process my latest emotional disturbance (the phone call to Ranger). It was so awkward and weird. What am I going to do? It's not like I can take it back unfortunately. Thing is, I'm not exactly sure I want to. What if me telling Ranger I love him was exactly what my life needed, some direction? Get over it Steph, that wasn't direction, just more awkwardness. I wonder what Lester will say when he finds out I didn't bring him here to catch a sleeze, just to satisfy my own curiosity.

There was a line outside the bathroom but it went surprisingly quickly. I was back to the table Lester had picked where he was sitting with his back to the wall (of course). He smiled like a dopey puppy when I neared the table and gestured for me to sit. Before he could speak, I cut in-

" Lester, I have to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"- Just let me get it out…. does Ranger love me, or do you think he could?"

The question was just about as stupid as I felt asking it, but I had to ask. I can't stand this awkwardness. I think I want to be with Ranger, but what if he could never offer me the kinds of things I would want from him?

"Yes."

Lester said, without blinking.

"That's it? Yes?"

I had expected him to maybe avoid the question or…. oh I don't know!

"Yes, Steph. I think he loves you more than even he knows. You just have to make him see it."

Well how am I going to do that?

"Thanks Lester."

I said distractedly, and threw what I hoped was a grateful smile his way before getting up from the booth.

"Wait- Steph, what about food? Aren't you…gonna eat something?"

He was asking like all I had on my mind was food all the time!

"Naw, I'll see you later…"

I said vaguely as I walked out of Pino's.

Driving to nowhere in particular, I got to think about my life some more. I couldn't stop thinking about that one word, _yes. _It meant a lot of things but I couldn't really decide what I should do about it. Seeing as how my life has turned out so far, the idea I have isn't a great one. I've made horrendous choices in my life that are coming back to haunt me, and all the times I have royally screwed myself over are making themselves clear. I chose Morelli, over Ranger, over all the other men that aren't possessive Italian pigs who don't call me a pastry. Being a bounty hunter is something that consistently pulls me back in despite all attempts I have made to have a more honest job, a better life than the one filled with stalkers and rapists. I have to do something about it; I have to either quit this altogether or get a LOT better at it. For the present, I think I should lay off Morelli and let him sort out his life, he doesn't need me and my drama complicating his life. Maybe if I got serious about it, Ranger could help me out with all the other stuff. I made the decision right then, that, in retrospect probably changed my whole life. I pulled a u-turn that earned me more than a few honks. I rolled down the window and flipped them all the bird as I sped out of sight to the opposite end of town.

Pulling up at Ranger's building, I felt only a slight twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach for what Morelli would say. I've never believed in things like fate, but with all that's happened recently I can't help but think that maybe this is what I'm supposed to do. I stopped outside the garage so I could hunt for the key I had purposefully lost in the bottom of my coach bag months ago. I dumped everything out, and there it was taped to the bottom. I let myself into the garage and found a place next to the long line of black cars.

I couldn't help feeling like the heroine in some cheesy romantic comedy, striding purposely through the corridors of Rangeman to find the hero and tell him how I felt …again, but with no guilt. I was about to take that potentially heart-breaking leap that could either make or break this whole thing. _Maybe Ranger isn't even here… _I thought hopefully to myself. But nope, there he was, in his office bent over some papers – looking to be hard at work. He didn't see her, she could just leave and – he looked up. They stared at each other for a moment between the glass before she stepped into his office. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against the glass, summoning the courage to say what should have been said a long time ago.

" Ranger, Carlos, I love you. I have for a long time and I finally get it. It's you I want to be with."

He looked amused and chuckled lightly; I couldn't help feeling angry that he thought this was something to laugh about. He strode forward before I could say anything and took my arms firmly in his strong hands. For a ridiculous moment I thought he was going to do something to hurt me and then- he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, one I felt was filled with real love and not the lust I usually got from Morelli. His fingers felt like burning brands on my arms, searing though to my core. His lips were hot and I could smell the Bulgari on him. I reached up to take his face in my hands and deepen our kiss while he moved to pick me up. He carried me with ease out of his office, I stopped kissing him momentarily to protest- he merely mumbled something against my lips that sounded like: "cameras."

He carried me in his arms to the elevator and I knew where we were going. He put me down long enough to put the key in for floor 7 and then resumed our kiss. His hands were all over me, cupping my ass and growling appreciatively. I felt my hands trembling where they rested behind his ears, and I almost stopped kissing him from the force of my emotion. The elevator opened up and he walked me out, guiding me as I was going backwards and likely to fall. His face lowered once again to mine.

" Stephanie, I feel like I have loved you since I first saw you. I just can't believe it's taken you this long to come around."

I wanted to hit him – but I wanted him too much right now so I swatted him and grabbed his head again, imprisoning his lips with my own. He picked me up again, but this time he took charge and basically slammed me into the wall, holding me up with his body pressed against mine. He began to kiss his way down, down to my throat, on my vein where he sucked for a moment at my pulse then went lower, to my collarbone and chest, his hands lingering over my breasts. I could feel the fire in my lower extremities ignite. It was only coals, but I knew with a few well-aimed strokes he could turn it into a roaring fire that consumed us both. He ripped my blouse open, undid the buttons to my jeans in a flash and I kicked them off. We were both fumbling at the buttons on his Carharts, but he succeeded first. I was deliciously aroused when I saw he still went commando. _Damn, he's bigger than I remembered._ His already waiting arousal was like fuel to the fire. I all but ripped his shirt off and forced _him_ against the wall. Pressing myself to him, I whispered in his ear… "Fuck me."

What seemed like hours later…I lay sprawled on the bed in Rangers apartment… totally spent. The cool air made me very aware of the sweat that was coating my entire body. I shivered a little and crept, naked, under the covers. Before I fell asleep, I realized that I felt whole, complete. I didn't know how – or when, but I felt sure Ranger and I would find a way to make it work. I drifted off to sleep across Rangers naked chest – Morelli being the furthest thing from my mind.

A/N: I am dreadfully sorry this took so dang long. Please forgive me, those who have reviewed – YOU ARE MY HEROES and the rest of you are pretty cool too. I don't know if I'm going to stop here, but I feel like I am. Tell me what you think!


End file.
